Free Will Hunting
"Free Will Hunting" is the ninth episode of production season seven and season 9 (broadcast). The episode focused on Bender Bending Rodríguez, who embarked on a quest for the meaning of life. This episode featured a return to Chapek 9, which had previously been explored in "Fear of a Bot Planet". Synopsis Bender searches for the meaning of life after learning that robots lack Humans' freedom of choice. Plot Bender and Philip J. Fry I wake up and Bender decides to wear nerd glasses and therefore a college Robot student on the street thinks he also is a college student and invites him to a hot sorority party. Bender arrives at Columbiac University only to find out that it costs $10,000 in tuition and therefore he cannot afford that, but then the Robot Mafia steps in an make an offer to lend him $10,000 with 10,000% rate and Bender accepts. Bender hangs out with the tough guys and after only 32 seconds he is called in to the Dean's office and Bender deides to drop out of school. After hanging out with the gang, Bender decides to get gang tattoos, but is ambushed their rival gang. Bender, luckily, survives the gunfire, but his fellow gang member is not so lucky. After that Bender becomes addicted to a drug and the gang member says it's $5 a blow. Bender gets his five bucks, but the Robot Mafia take it to pay back the money he owes them. After getting into more trouble, Bender is found in court, where he is released of the hook, because his lawyer says he was programed to do so and he has no free will, so he cannot be charged of his crimes. The crew makes a delivery to Chapek 9, and Bender decides to stay behind, moping about not having free will. He joins a robot monastery, where he learns that Mom manufactures all her robots with a slot where a "free will unit" can be installed, should one ever become available. Bender quits the monastery and flies back to Earth, where he recruits Fry and Leela to help him break into MomCorp to steal the free will unit. After entering the building and finding the research lab, the crew search for the free will unit. Mom surprises them, and tells them the back-story: the free will unit was invented by Professor Farnsworth (when he worked for Mom). He presents the prototype to Mom, who gleefully realizes that the robots will rise up against the humans (and she can sell new robots to protect the terrified survivors). The professor tells Mom the device isn't ready, and she tells Fry, Leela, and Bender that he never invented a working device. Back at Planet Express, Bender confronts Professor Farnsworth, who admits that the free will unit was working, and that he still has it in his possession. He puts it on a table for Bender to pick up, but when Bender finds he can't pick it up, the professor reveals that he wrote the code for all MomCorp robots, and they are incapable of picking up the free will unit. Bender then tries to shoot the professor, only to have the professor reveal that the robots are also incapable of harming him. Bender starts crying, and the professor (taking pity on him), installs the unit, allowing Bender to repeatedly shoot the professor. At the courthouse, Bender is found guilty on charges of attempted murder, to everyone's cheers. Category:Episodes Category:Mom Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Bender Episodes